Grace Novamon
Character Synopsis Grace Novamon is a mythical, Galaxy Digimon said to be born from the fusion of Apollomon and Dianamon, members of the Olympos XII, when an unprecedented crisis loomed over the Digital World: Iliad in the past. By colliding the opposing energies of the sun and the moon together, it formed Big Bang-class energy within its body. Because of this, it has been predicted that Grace Novamon itself has become a standalone galaxy, and it is said that it is impossible to measure its total data size accurately. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Grace Novamon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Galaxy Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Sleep Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero and Darkness Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can casually trap his opponents inside a barrier, Durability Negation, Solar Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Large Size (Type 7), Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Perception Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Absorption(Can absorb the opponents essence), Reality Warping, Body Control, Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Can force others to attack themselves), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Contains Big Bang class energy, which is equal to the same Big Bang that created the Digital World and it's Infinite Multiverse. Is a fusion of Apollomon and Dianamon, who are comparable to The Royal Knights). Bypasses Conventional Durability with Eclipse Finger and Seisei no Houkou. Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to atleast Alphamon, who is stated to Transcend Space-Time. The Royal Knights can take on threats like Mother Eater) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Multiversal+ '(Capable of easily replicating the Big Bang that created The Multiverse, of which is infinite in size. Can contend with The Royal Knights) 'Durability: At least ' Multiverse Level+' Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, at least Galactic, Universal with projectiles Intelligence: As the fusion between two Olympos Xll members, Grace Novamon should be just as talented if not more talented when it comes to combat and battles strategies. It should have the same skill that can allow it to match the Royal Knights in combat. It should have the 1000+ years of combat experience most Olympos Xll members. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Other Attributes List of Equipment: Meleagros Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Eclipse Finger: Focuses the amplified energy within its body in the palms of its hands, melting the enemy by touching them. * Calydon Arcus: Fires the eight "Meleagros" blades it wears on its back to pursue the enemy until they are destroyed. * Corona Flame: By exhausting all of its physical strength, it fires a flaming shot at the opponent by concentrating the power of fire on its forehead. * Corona Knuckle: Fires continuous punches with its blazing fists through the power of fire. * Petit Prominence: Wrapping its whole body in flames, it defends itself or body slams. * Flame Dive: Firamon flies up and catches fire, and then dives down on his opponents. * Fira Claw: Firamon's claw catches fire and he slashes his opponents. * Fira Bomb: Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. * Crimson Beast King Wave: (Gurenjūouha) Concentrates its flame into an energy wave resembling a lion. * Dance of the Crimson Lion: (Kurenai Shishi no mai) A combination of flaming punches and kicks. * Refreshing Roar: (Seisei no Houkou) Roars to release a fiery shock wave that burns everything down, disintegrating the enemy's data. * Arrow of Apollo: Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. * Phoebus Blow: Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. * Solblaster/Sol Blaster: Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back to incinerate his enemies. * Luna Claw: Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. * Tear Shot: Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. * Lop-Ear Ripple: Twirls its ears, swallowing up the opponent in the vortex of bubbles generated. * Moon Night Bomb: Throws froth with its hands to put an opponent to sleep. * Tear Arrow: Draws a beautiful ice arrow from its back and fires it. * Moon Night Kick: Jumps into the sky and comes down on an opponent with a kick. * Lunatic Dance: Bewitches opponents with a graceful dance and attacks while its guard is down. * Ice Archery: An attack that uses ice arrows. * Dark Archery: Attacks using arrows of dark energy. * Crescent Harken (Deutsch: Crescent Hook): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Benders Category:Gods Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Namco Bandai Category:Regenerators Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Age Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Space Benders Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Purification Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Tier 2